


Work Load

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Paperwork, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Matsumoto doesn't do the paperwork, but she defiantly has her work cut out for her.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802971
Kudos: 6
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	Work Load

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This is part of an unfinished challenge with another writer involving prompts for each set of captains. The prompt for this involved the tenth division work load.

The stars were out and the cicadas were singing as Matsumoto snuck into the office. One might think that she was doing so to take a sneak of her sake stash, wherever it was now located in the office. Or she was trying to sneak past her ever present, ever aware captain, but truth of the matter was, neither of these were the case in point.

Sure, she had snuck away from paper work earlier in the day, and she had been out drinking during the day, but by night time came around, she was once again sober, and able to do the task that she felt was her true job. Sure, paperwork sometimes, but to her there was something even more important.

She carefully peeked around the corner and confirmed her inner feelings, that indeed her small taicho was not his ever present, ever aware self. Instead, he had crashed while working on the paperwork, his right hand almost hitting his tea cup and ink jar respectfully.

She slunk over to remove the calligraphy brush, the left over paperwork and the jar of ink onto her desk, then went and grabbed a pillow and blanket that she kept stashed on one of the shelves, above his line of site. She then walked over and had to grin as he had the rather childish act of drooling.

She quickly grabbed his arm and used his sleeve to wipe it away so no one else would know, her taicho included. She then folded that arm under his head, and pulled up his head, carefully so she wouldn't wake him, and put the pillow under it. She then draped the blanket over his shoulders. He always wondered where these came from and went too.

She then left the room again, heading towards the kitchen, putting a small amount of rice onto boil, and a small amount of meat. She knew to be careful about cooking weird concoctions with him, and left it to a bare recipe that she knew she could make with little problem.

She also boiled some fresh green tea, placed everything onto a small tray and proceeded to go back, the smells causing her to smile. She then set the tray down onto his desk and picked up his cup of tea and tossed the cold contents out of the window, then proceeded to fill it.

As she did so, she could see her small taicho stirring, the smells of the food causing his stomach to growl from hunger. It was likely that he had forgotten to eat again, as busy as he sometimes got with his work load… he wasn't one to shirk off on his duties. She grabbed the tray and moved it slightly to the side so that he wouldn't knock it over.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto?" the boy muttered, his two eyes snapping open.

"I brought you some dinner taicho," she smiled.

"Hai," he muttered, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, picking up his chopsticks. "Ari… you didn't cook this did you?"

"No…" Matsumoto lied, knowing that most people thought she was a horrible cook, most of the time. Actually, that was her way of getting out of cooking duties.

"Arigotto…" he mumbled, half coherent and began to eat the food after saying the usual start. He glanced at his desk for the rest of the paperwork.

"Don't worry, I am taking care of them right now," she smiled, showing him the papers and beginning on them, though she would rather not.

"Matsumoto… if you just helped me… I wouldn't fall asleep at the office like this…" the preteen shingami muttered.

"And not get to see you like that? Or leave you to fend for yourself after the hours?" However, Matsumoto didn't say anything, except a quick hai. Telling her white haired taicho that her real job wasn't that of a second in command, but a full time mother, so it felt like at times, would defiantly not go over well. But oh well… maybe eventually she could tell him.


End file.
